


Floof

by ThanosIsABigAssPrick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: also this is dumb, as to who is narrating, but really it can be anyone, have at it i guess y'all, i say its erisol, there are literally no specifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanosIsABigAssPrick/pseuds/ThanosIsABigAssPrick
Summary: Just a crappy drabble to figure out how posting works y'all so go ahead and ignore this 0u0





	Floof

I hated you at first, you know.

 

The first words you said to me was an insult to my bloodcolor. You always sauntered everywhere, with your infuriating smirk and your _dumb_ hair and your high almighty attitude.

 

I hated you, at first-

 

but then I got to know you.

 

And yes, you were still an asshole, but you were  _my_ asshole.


End file.
